We are Fallen
by jinxer13
Summary: God has created a sick game of bloodshed and warfare, and it is up to rouge angel Kakashi to protect, train, and convince Iruka that he is the hero meant to defeat this evil god. but while this is happening Kakashi and Iruka begin to fall in love, will they survive gods attempts to destroy this world? Or will they die trying. yaoi, boy love


**intro you don't really need to read but read just in case**

hey the names jinx, this is my first fan fic, so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. also updates i will maybe be able to update once a month, but ill try to make the chapters longer to kinda balance it out. also will most likely not get a beta, as to my schedule being completely insane( i mean seriously why did i take night classes?!)

**your done reading the intro congrats getting this far **

any way this is kaka/iru meaning Yaoi, boy love. also large amounts of fluff in some chapters and most likely some angst, sorry but this is one of those angelic warfare stories.

**Epilogue  
**

Thousands of years ago, before electricity, before machines of war, back and back through time, there was war. war, between the under world, and the the realm of the heavens. the mortals, or what they wish to be referred as, humans were caught in the cross fire. the war raged over earth, like a wild fire, destroying all life in its path, and swallowing every innocent soul it could find.

this war was merely a game for the two higher powers in this fight. out of 1,020 eternal souls, God forged Amulets of blessing, each one bearing the name of the angel God had killed to create it. God then sent these amulets to the world below, and as humans began to control the amulets, death followed their foot steps. each soul that was bound to the amulet was forced to serve its human master, in any way they were asked. the humans learned to control the bound angels with the amulets and began mass struggles for land, power, and pride. The purpose of this contest was to see who would survive, and who will fall.

God, sat in his heavenly palace and watched the slaughter with sick glee. The remaining angels tried to rebel, as did the underworld militiamen, seeing that the humans were slaughtering every man, woman, and child, that was within there reach. The remaining angels who had rebelled against god, were banished to the mortal world and were either hunted down by their angelic brethren, or torn to pieces by the humans.

1020 amulets and 16000 years later 1007 of the amulets were returned to heaven after Amulets receiver was vanquished. now the treasures are resurfacing all over the present world. And its up to one warrior, and his Guardian angel to stop God once and for all

**Kakashi's pov**

Shadows searching in the night.

Hearts filled with darkness, walk along the streets.

Fallen angels like me are everywhere. hiding from God, never wanting to be found because if we are, we get obliterated. We disappear, and are forgotten.

Angels to God, are like pawns in his twisted game. When we fail to complete a task or mission, he banishes us. He turns our banishment into a hunt for other angels. Whoever kills us first is considered a hero to heaven.

I am a special kind of angel. I am different from the Seraphim's, and the Cherri-bans, instead of the natural white, or even divine gold, my wings define me. They are what make me different in this world of always smiling faces. My wings are pure ink black, soft as silk, yet able to cut cleaner than any two edged sword.

I look down on the mortal world, as I tumble in the veil, the curtain of magic that hides the heavens from mortal eyes. As I fall thru the curtain of magic, I run my hand through the frills of divine power, and tear a piece of the shimmering fabric as I plummet to the world below. ~_this should hide me for a while_~ I think as I fold the semi-translucent cloth and tuck into the charred and blood damp robes that lay half-haphazardly on my body.

My mask torn, the sharingan spinning madly still watching for another sign of pursuit. I stretch my wings and gasp at the pain that follows, as i flap to try and catch a thermal, bits of the heavenly monasteries stain glass windows fall from in between the ragged feathers. my wings, once so beautiful, now torn and bloody, from those damned guardian angels.

My head was throbbing, my wings felt like fire, and i was losing a lot of blood. as i adjust my wings to catch a stray ripple of wind i glide down into a forest at the outskirts of a human city, i move my right hand to clutch the the prize i had stolen from Gods monastery, the amulet of Sirena hung around my neck on its gold chain. The intricate design of the over-flowing chalice, glowing in the earths sunlight. _Sirena, _the angel of water bending.  
I had looked in the _closed hall of records, _who the next chosen receiver of this amulet would be, and took off imediatly to persuade him somehow that we need to stop God.

I drifted in the air and glided to a small patch of forest. Taking in the musty scent of the earth, and soil, I admired the cold droplets of dew on my torn and scorched wings. _'First things first,'_ I decided, _'I need to find this person and gain his to trust.' _i walked out of the forest draping the piece of veil i had torn, across my body to hide my wings and give my a less conspicuous look. I was now wearing low cut jeans, a tight muscle T-shirt and some average Nike(1) runners. i smirked at the thought of Nike(2) actually owning a pair of these.

I walked out of the shrubbery, limping slightly,carrying my signature orange book (these kinda books were usually in style, plus i thought it was good read) and looked around.

"Fuck," i swore under my breath, '_what was this place?'_ I looked around though the over crowded streets, a brown haired youth with a scar on the bridge of his nose, was pulling a little blond haired orange blob who kept whining, "Iru-niiiii! I don't wanna go to Sakura's, shes mean and she keeps trying to steal Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi, not being the very childcare like person, would have simply smacked the young boy upside the head. However this Iru-ni person seemed to love this kids antics. he stated calmly, "Naruto, if your good at Mrs. Haruno's house, I'll ask itatchi if Sasuke can come get ramen with us, how does that sound?" This seemed to be something the child liked very much, because his eyes twinkled a very light shade of blue and he smiled before saying, "BELIEVE IT!" and giving up his struggle and walked hand in hand with the the brunette.

I rose my eyebrow, wondering slightly, _'why was i starring at that kid?'_ I shrugged and kept walking but when i turned my head to look across the street, i saw a sign that said, '_Icha Icha 9: Icha Icha violence"_ to which i committed to memory just in case i saw that shop again, jerked my head to see a neon sign spelling out, '_Tokyo Yakult Swallows win 13-4... congrats home team!' 'Im in Tokyo!? Cant i get a break?'_I sighed, '_At least the hunters wont be able to sniff me out with all these people.' _

After about a half hour of walking I ...persuaded the hotel manager to give me a free room. after about three bowls of instant ramen and one bottle of crowns i was out like a light

**End of chapter 1**

**so how was it? please send some feedback. :Jinx**

**And i know its really short but next chapter will be longer.  
**


End file.
